


The Werewolf By the Woodpile

by TheApplesofEpicurus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Inflation, Cute, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Human/Monster Romance, Inflation, M/M, Monsterfucker Unlimited, Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Werewolves, can i get some uhh...fuckin non-rapey erotica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheApplesofEpicurus/pseuds/TheApplesofEpicurus
Summary: A man was taking logs off his woodpile outside his cabin. He stepped back with his armload of wood and turned to go back to his cabin, when he jumped and gasped.A large black werewolf was sitting cross-legged in the path.“Oh! Sam! I didn’t think you were coming over tonight.” the man said.The werewolf shrugged, his thick tail lifting and thumping against the ground once. “Bay at the moon for a few hours, eat a couple rabbits without cookin’ ‘em…gets old after awhile, man,” the werewolf said.The man grinned a little. “Come inside, then. I’ve got some chicken that I actually cooked, if you want it.”Sam stood up and shook himself, laughing. “Aww, Johnny, you’re too nice to me!”
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 12
Kudos: 166





	The Werewolf By the Woodpile

A man was taking logs off his woodpile outside his cabin.   
He was stocky, with a square face, brown eyes, olive skin, and short, wavy black hair, and was wearing a black and green plaid shirt unbuttoned to show a white t-shirt; as he reached to get a log off the top of the pile, his shirt came untucked, exposing a bit of his fuzzy, chubby belly. 

He stepped back with his armload of wood and turned to go back to his cabin, when he jumped and gasped.

A large black werewolf was sitting cross-legged in the path.   
“Oh! Sam! I didn’t think you were coming over tonight.” the man said.  
The werewolf shrugged, his thick tail lifting and thumping against the ground once. “Bay at the moon for a few hours, eat a couple rabbits without cookin’ ‘em…gets old after awhile, man,” the werewolf said.

The man grinned a little. “Come inside, then. I’ve got some chicken that I actually cooked, if you want it.”  
Sam stood up and shook himself, laughing. “Aww, Johnny, you’re too nice to me!”

~

Sam wasn’t even remotely interested in the chicken.   
The second Johnny had the door closed, Sam pressed close to him, a dense, muscled weight pushing him against the door.  
He sniffed Johnny behind his ears, the top of his head, the sides of his neck, his breath coming in cool gusts.   
Johnny flinched away a little, trembling. 

When Sam pulled away a little, Johnny wrapped his arms around him and held on. “Your whiskers just tickle, that’s all,” he explained.  
Sam, himself, smelled of pine and damp soil, and underneath that, sweat and the faint, skunky smell of pot. Johnny ran his hands up and down his muscled back, feeling the way the flesh shifted beneath the dense, sleek, soft fur and marveling at it. 

When they’d first met, Sam had just been the hot guy who lived in a camper van down the way; then they’d started hanging out. Johnny had been steadily falling more and more in love with him, but figured Sam was straight, or maybe ace, because he’d flirt back, but always in a light, almost joking way.  
And then one night with a full moon, Johnny had locked himself out of his house on accident and went t go ask Sam to help him out, and had found him in mid-change.  
Sam had been terrified and ashamed, and had come out with the truth after transforming completely: he was a werewolf, it ran in his family, and that was why he hadn’t reciprocated Johnny’s feelings.

It hadn’t changed Johnny’s affections in the least. 

“You okay down there? You’re thinking so hard I can hear the gears turning out here,” he said.   
Johnny pressed a kiss to Sam’s chest, over his heart. “Nothing. Just thinking.”  
“Thinkin’ about takin’ this someplace more comfortable?” Sam said, cocking his head. His amber-yellow eyes were bright and amused, and even with a mouth not really shaped for grinning, Johnny could hear it in his voice.   
He smirked and pushed at the werewolf’s chest lightly, and Sam stepped back chuckling.   
“You horndog. Come on, let’s go to the bedroom. But I hope you don’t mind waiting, ‘cause I have to get ready.”  
Sam sniffed at the back of his neck as he passed. “You smell fine to me…”

“Remember when I asked why dogs ate trash, and you said it was because there are a lot of interesting smells in there? Yeah. Not gonna take that as a compliment.”

Sam laughed, his voice deep and low, but he let Johnny go with a last gentle squeeze.

~

Johnny pulled on one thing: his favorite shirt—a long-sleeved raglan t-shirt with a white body and pink sleeves – and came out of the bathroom feeling clean and sweat-free…and immediately started sweating again, once he saw Sam. He felt his soft cock twitch and between his legs, and the heat rush towards his privates; he tugged the hem of the shirt down and bit his lips a little.

Sam had laid out comfortably on the bed, making a little nest of quilts and pillows; he was stretched out on his side, his jeans hanging off the bed’s foot-board. 

He was fondling his balls a little and holding the pillow to his face, sniffing deeply, his eyes closed in pleasure. Every now and then he would run one hand up his stomach and thumb his nipples, just skimming with his blunt claws. 

His balls were huge, each one the size of a big avocado, and his sheath was plumping up with his impending erection.

Johnny stood in the doorway and just drank in the sight, feeling a little guilty.   
“Hey,” he said. “Want to get started?”  
“’Course, babydoll! Come over here!” Sam reached for him with one big, rough hand. Near the bottom of his palm he had three light pink dots; early on, Johnny had found it impossible to be scared of the hand of a werewolf if it had cute pink freckles on it.   
Sam rolled onto his back, and Johnny crossed the floor, climbed onto the bed, and carefully straddled his lap. Johnny slid his hand into Sam’s, and twined their fingers together, staring down at him in fascination.

Sam gently ran his free hand up Johnny’s leg, trailing his claws gently over the skin and leaving stripes of tingles in its wake. He cupped Johnny’s ass and kneaded the soft, round flesh there. Every now and then he would switch, and he would run his big hand up Johnny’s chest, rumbling appreciatively, smoothing his hand back and forth there. His palm was big enough almost to span Johnny’s entire chest, and very warm; the skin was slightly callused.  
Johnny had always been self-conscious about his chest; when he was younger, he’d worked out constantly, determined to burn the excess fat away, but that only made his pecs rounded and more prominent. Now, with Sam practically worshiping his chest, the worried and anxieties were quieted.  
He bit his lips and luxuriated in the touch, in Sam’s solid, warm weight beneath him.

“God, you’re so sexy,” Sam murmured.   
Johnny smiled, blushed harder, and leaned forward to bury his face against Sam’s chest, mumbling, “Thanks…”  
After a moment he nosed through the thick, rich ruff of fur covering Sam’s chest and found one of his nipples, the sensitive little bud of flesh pale under the dark fur.   
When he swiped over it with his tongue, Sam made a low, rolling noise of pleasure in his throat, twitching all over.   
“Hnn…babydoll…do that again?” Sam said.

Johnny obliged him, swiping his tongue over his nipple two more times before finally latching onto it, pinching gently with his lips and sucking.

Sam made a low moan and twitched, and began to tremble all over; Johnny replaced his lips with his fingers, pinching gently, and he moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment.   
Sam’s breathing sped up, and Johnny rolled off of him, curling into the curve of his arm and keeping up his attentions on the werewolf’s chest.   
Listening to Sam’s noises of pleasure, his own cock, which had only been a little chub, firmed up too, but he kept his hands off himself. He wanted to wait for the perfect time.

The blunt head of Sam’s cock emerged from his sheath first, pink and veined with purple, and Johnny watched eagerly out of the corner of his eye as it merged fully and hardened, until it was jutting stiffly away from his body.  
His dick looked like a well-endowed human man’s—with the exception, of course, of the fat ring of flesh at its base—now nothing more than a ripple just under the skin.

He wrapped one big hand around his cock, already dripping with his own slick, and stroked it a few times, the entire organ visibly pulsing in time with his pounding heart. The entire shaft gleamed with its own juices, enough that the fluid was collecting between his fingers and making slick, wet, sexy little noises every time he moved his hand.  
“Want it?” Sam asked, holding it just beneath the head and tickling his frenulum a little.   
Johnny watched and felt as his breath hitched, his big chest quaking under the force f his arousal.   
“Yeah, oh god, yeah,” Johnny said. 

Sam rolled over, positioning Johnny as if he weighed nothing. They ended up in the spooning position, with Johnny gathered to Sam’s broad, muscular, furred chest.   
“I love how soft you are all over,” Sam rumbled. His tones were almost reverent. “And that you trust me enough to just let me position you like a doll. Gonna take such good care of you…my favorite dollie. Is this good?”  
“Yeah,” Johnny said, into the pillows, as Sam lifted his leg in one enormous hand and held his thigh curled up. 

Johnny felt Sam’s hand dip between his thighs, smearing into the slick already wetting his perineum and dribbling, now, from his asshole.   
“Mmm…fuck, you’re so WET!” Sam said. He nuzzled the nape of Johnny’s neck, sniffing again behind his ear. “Dollie, all wet and ready for me and my big cock…god, gonna make you feel so good. You’re so soft and ready for me, huh, babydoll?”

“Yeah,” Johnny breathed, “Yes, please--!”  
“Okay, babydoll, here it comes,” he murmured.  
Johnny took a deep breath and immediately began shivering in anticipation; Sam’s breath ghosted over his shoulder and he licked there once, and Johnny felt the thrill of strange pleasure as Sam gently closed his teeth over the flesh there—tensing slightly even as the werewolf carefully lined his cock up with Johnny’s ass and slid it inside, slowly but inexorably. 

The stretch was incredible—better than any dildo, fat and hot and thick, making him feel like it was filling up his entire body. When he was halfway in, he withdrew slightly, the outward movement making Johnny feel tingles of pleasure light up his scalp and his ears and the back of his neck.  
“Hnn!” Johnny made a little mewl of pleasure, one hand going to touch his belly.   
Sam was still holding his other hand, now caressing it between his big fingers, rubbing his big thumb over the back of Johnny’s smaller hand and over his knuckles. Johnny saw with a little thrill that his hand in Sam’s really DID look like a doll’s hand, his olive skin seemingly very pale against Sam’s black fur. The gesture of tenderness made a different kind of heat spread in his belly and chest. He pressed his face int the blankets and bit his lip, moaning in pleasure. 

“My Dollie has such a good, trained ass,” Sam continued, in the same sweet, praising tones, making heat start up over Johnny’s body. “So beautiful and wet…ohh, good Babydoll.”  
He reached down and cupped Johnny’s cock, stroking gently, alternating long strokes with little tickling teases to his foreskin and glans.   
Johnny held onto the bed, onto Sam’s big wrist, biting his lips and panting and moaning.

As he fondled his privates, Sam fucked his ass with long, luxuriant strokes, and whispering a steady stream of praise and kinky nothings into Johnny’s ear.  
“You LOVE this, don’t you? Like my huge cock stretching your ass? I’m gonna take care of you, sweet Dollie, gonna make sure you feel every inch. You feel how I’m so fuckin’ hard for you? Yeah? Do you like it? Oh, fuck, every time I tickle your cock your ass flutters around my dick. You’re so fucking sweet, even your ass knows what a good dollie you are.”  
“Yeah, yeah, oh god, yeah,” Johnny mumbled, clinging to Sam’s hand. 

Even as Sam was thrusting, Johnny could feel his cock start to thicken at the base as his knot began to form.   
When Sam started shortening his thrusts, making sure to keep his knot away from Johnny’s asshole, Johnny reached up and caught the side of his face.  
“It’s okay if you want to knot inside of me tonight,” Johnny said. “I’ve got tomorrow off.”  
Sam nuzzled his face, then gently licked his cheek. “Smart Dollie. Want a bellyful of hot werewolf cum?”  
“Yeah, please,” Johnny said. The thought of it alone made his vision blur and his mouth water. He stroked his own chest, breathing heavily.  
“Okay,” Sam said. “Here we go, babydoll. Just relax and let me take care of you…” Sam rumbled.  
He pressed his knot against Johnny’s asshole and withdrew it, slowly fucking him with it deeper and deeper.  
Johnny felt the wider stretch, enough that he groaned and had to lift his leg; Sam held his thigh up and continued, until he had pushed his cock as far as he could go and was just pressing the knot against Johnny’s slick, quivering asshole.

“Fuck, you’re so good! Your ass is like a dream, you know that? Oh god, can’t wait to give you a big bellyfull. Okay. Ugh, fuck, here it comes--”  
With one final firm push, he popped the knot through the tight rim of Johnny’s sphincter and into his ass.  
Johnny yelped at the sudden stretch and sensation, and then groaned again at the awesome, almost unbelievable fullness--and guaranteed to get bigger. Johnny had fisted himself before, and only felt a little fuller than this.  
He could feel the sweat prickling all down his back, and Sam carefully rolled them over so that he was half-propped with his ass up, and Sam was kneeling on the bed behind him, still intimately connected.

Johnny relaxed as much as he could, feeling his asshole quivering as it acclimated to the huge girth of the combined cock and knot; he felt a little precum squeeze out of his dick, just from the sheer internal pressure. 

Sam must have felt it, too. He chuckled.   
“Ohhh, babydoll…You know what? I just realized I can milk you prostate like this. Want me to, huh? You want me to milk you orgasm out of you with my big knot?”  
Johnny made a sob of pleasure; Sam reached down and massaged his shoulders and sides, cleaning away the sweat all across his shoulder blades with his tongue. 

“So uh…was that a ‘hnnnng no’ or a ‘hnnnng yes’? Try using words and sentences, Dollie,” Sam said, but his teasing was gentle.   
“Please, yes,” Johnny mumbled. He was beginning to feel desperate, the pressure making his own orgasm wind tighter and tighter inside of himself.

Sam gently nibbled at the tip of one of his ears before he began to slowly rock back and forth, only enough to rub the knot bock and forth over Johnny’s prostate.  
The fullness, combined with the slow, careful, repetitive motion, made Johnny tense and whimper and writhe in pleasure.   
Sam bracketed his body between his arms and legs, effectively trapping Johnny there, subject to pleasure and nothing else.

His heart pounding in his chest, smelling Sam’s sharp, heady pine and musk smell, and the feel of Sam’s solid, hot weight against his back. Johnny felt the orgasm fill him up like wind filling a sail, as Sam literally fucked his orgasm out of him, each spurt coming out in time with Sam’s thrusts.   
“Oh, good Dollie! You like it, huh? Ohhh, fuck, your ass feels like it’s sucking me off, all these contractions,” Sam rumbled.

“Auhhh…uhh-huhh,” Johnny said, mostly into the blankets.   
Sam understood him anyway, chuckling and nuzzling the side of his face.

~

For awhile they just laid there, catching their breath, and Johnny could feel Sam’s knot still swollen tight in his ass.   
Johnny, feeling warm and sated and loose and completely fucked-out, sighed in pleasure and closed his eyes.   
When he woke up, Sam was flipping through a book, stroking his side almost absently.   
Johnny had and abrupt realization.  
“You didn’t come, did you?”  
Sam shook his head.   
“Oh my god! I’m so sorry, that was so rude of me! I didn’t mean--I just--I’m sor--”  
Sam silenced him with a gentle nuzzle. “Babydoll, quit worrying. It’s fine. You feel real good around me, anyway. I kinda like it in here…might decide to move in, if you want the extra company.”

Johnny’s ass felt puffy and sensitive, but the pleasure was warm and constant. Sam’s self-lubricating cock meant nothing was pinching or uncomfortable. He felt like he was wearing a really big buttplug--full, but not uncomfortable.

“You’re pretty big, but I think you fit in just fine.” Johnny said.   
Sam laughed. 

~

“Oh, man, I’m so thirsty,” Johnny mumbled.   
“So let’s get you some water,” Sam said.   
He helped them upright, Johnny sitting on Sam’s lap and still caught on his dick.   
“Ohh, I don’t like this position,” Johnny groaned, one hand going to his belly.  
“Sorry, babydoll, I wasn’t tryin’ to hurt ya. Let’s stand up. You first, okay?” Sam said.  
Carefully, Johnny stood up—followed immediately by Sam, of course.   
Johnny expected it to be awkward, but it was just like having sex standing up—as long as he kept his back slightly arched, it wasn’t even uncomfortable.

He wiggled his hips experimentally, feeling Sam’s cock shift minutely, and feeling the warm fur on his thighs grazing the backside of his ass, and his own thighs.  
“Ohh, fuck, babydoll. Do that again?” Sam asked.  
Johnny did, and Sam wrapped his arms around him and held on, while Johnny ground his ass in circles on Sam’s dick, until Sam’s legs twitched and he stamped one foot involuntarily, coming for the first time with a low moan. His arms, though gentle around Johnny, flexed hard, and Johnny could feel his arms like iron.  
The thought filled him with a low thrill. 

~

After a bit of awkward shuffling, they learned to coordinate their walking, and just sort of...hung out while Sam was still stuck inside him. It was actually very intimate and sweet, and Johnny found he didn’t mind it nearly as much as he thought he would have. 

They wound up lying on the couch, spooning and cuddling and watching Star Trek reruns.   
Sam kept rubbing Johnny’s swollen, full belly, sometimes rumbling how precious he was, or how happy he was to be together. 

His belly was hugely swollen, his navel—formerly a modest little outie bump—a heavy, jutting dome, so full that when Sam gently rubbed it and patted it, it made a hollow sound like a melon.   
Sam wrapped his arms around Johnny and cuddled him closer, like a teddy bear.  
“Dollie…like a big water baby. How do you feel?”  
“Good,” Johnny murmured. “I’m so full! I feel like if I burp, a bubble of cum will come out of my mouth.”  
Sam’s cock twitched in his ass, making Johnny mewl again in pleasure. 

“That’s a weirdly hot visual. You like the idea of being plugged and filled and filled until you just can’t take anymore, and it overflows out of the only hole it can?”  
Johnny shivered in pleasure. “Yeah. Oh, god, that’s hot…”  
Sam nuzzled his shoulder. “Wish it was doable. I’d do it for you, even if I had to wait a year to store up enough jizz.”

Johnny laughed breathlessly. “I don’t think it works that way. But thanks.” He kissed Sam’s hand. They nodded off again together.

In the morning, Johnny woke up to a big, cheerful, hairy brown man wearing one of his bathrobes like a jacket. Sam’s hazel eyes crinkled up in amusement, and he was carrying a tub of warm water and a clean washcloth.  
“Your hair is a mess,” Johnny croaked, and Sam kissed him, laughing.  
“You’re lying in a puddle of cum and sweat. I think you got bigger problems to worry about, babydoll. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”


End file.
